ilucionada con un ilucionista
by bloodytokita
Summary: Necesito verte, pero siento que est no deve ser...es imposible sabes que es lo bonito de la magia, que parece imposible, hagamos lo imposible... La loca psicopata ya viene de regreso! y enamorada pasen pasen lean mi bela historia
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody. Ho-ho-hola soy Bloody y te apuesto una letra a que te recordé a Germán de hola soy Germán, bueno aquí esta pequeña psicópata ya viene de regreso y si eres mi fa te pido mil disculpas por no haber subido una historia y si no lo eres pásate por mis historias hay de casi todo () bueno sin más que decir ya su empiezo htf son de mondo media**

***nota : los personajes son humanos anime como deseen**

***nota 1: busquen videos acerca de Dan Sperry es un mago en el que e base para uno de los personajes principales**

Una pelinegra despertaba con desgana, ella se llamaba Flaky y bajo con desgana ya arreglada a desayunar

Mama de Flaky: feliz cumpleaños

Flaky: gracias…

Mama: sigues enojada por eso?

Flaky. Sip

Papa: hay hija es que ese show es realmente no de nuestro gusto, mejor tu regalo es un bonito collar

Flaky: recibió un collar y era una bella gargantilla con un corazón plateado

Flaky: muchas gracias! Bueno ya me tengo que ir se me hace tarde

Mama: adiós querida

Flaky como todo adolecente tenía un amor platónico, ese era Flippy, un famoso ilusionista que era reconocido por ser muy extravagante por así decirle (CHEQUEN A DAN SPERRY W)

En las escuela hapy tree ya llegaba pelirroja caminaba felizmente hacia una jardinera a la que siempre se juntaba con sus amigos, un rubio la saludo y la abrazo

Cuddles: feliz cumpleaños puercoespín gótico!

Gigles haciéndole honor a su nombre soltó una risita y se unió al abrazo a Flaky también deseándole feliz cumpleaños a la pelirroja y así se unieron, Petunia, Handy y Sniffles

De repente entre la celebración apareció un chico de cabello azul y de ojos del mismo color, era el codiciado y el típico chico popular…Splendid

Splendid se acerco con una tierna sonrisa y sin previo aviso le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla junto con un oso de peluche.

Splendid: feliz cumpleaños Flaky

Flaky: g-gracias

Splendid: siento no quedarme más tiempo, pues tengo que irme a mi práctica de futbol, por cierto Flaky, te vez muy linda, sin decir más salió corriendo

Gigles: se nota a miles de kilómetros que le gustas

Flaky: t-tu crees

Petunia: obvio, espera casi lo olvido

Dijo sacando de su mochila una cajita

Petunia: esto es parte de todos, sabemos lo muuuucho que te gustara

Flaky sonrió levemente y abrió la cajita y casi le da un infarto, eran un boleo para los ilusionistas, donde participaba su amado Flippy, no lo podía creer, soltó un grito corrió y abrazo a sus amigos

Flaky: LOOOOOOS AMOOOOOO

Cuando as clases terminaron se despidió y se fue con una sonrisa e su cara, después de una carita de cachorrito sus papas accedieron a dejarla ir, se puso unos pantalones estilo beatlejuice y una blusa negra y una coleta alta sujetada con un moño negro y la dejaron enfrente del teatro, que tenía un enorme cartel con diferentes personajes, en medio de ellos, su amado Flippy…

Entro al teatro y se sentó esperado con emoción, para ver a su amado ilucionista…algo le daba buena espina esa noche…

**Si tienen algo que decir dejen reviuw pliiiisssss y les contestare e el siguiente cap nos leemos**


	2. inesperado

Bloody: *esta una pelinegra abrazando n peluche de dan Sperry* hola perdone la gran tardanza pero es que últimamente la escuela y un acosador me están axis fiando pero aquí les dejo la siguiente parte del fic.

*con Flippy 1 hora antes de empezar en el show*

Este caminaba de un lado a otro discutiendo con su novia Lammy

Lammy: ya no e das tanto tiempo! Siempre te quedas checando esto aquello

Flippy: si no checo ni eso ni aquello, los tucos no funcionarían, si no funcionan, no me pagan, aparte tu tampoco tienes tiempo para mi, siempre te sales a pasear cuando tengo tiempo libre

Lammy: p-pero eso es diferente

Flippy: o si claro *roda los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos*

A Lammy no le agrado y se fue diciendo que se iba a trabajar, ella era la asistente de flipy , Flippy soltó un prologad suspiro y se dispuso a prepararse…

Mientras tanto Flaky esperaba con impaciencia , ya quería ver a su amado , pasaron los trucos , , sabía que ella era la novia de Flippy, todos aplaudieron y ella bajo un poco la mirada mientras estos agradecían, pero inmediatamente su rostro se ilumino, los reflectores se apagaron y cuando se volvieron a encender ahí estaba con una expresión un tanto tenebrosa hizo varios trucos típicos, como cuando Lammy lo atravesaba o lo apuñalaba a este no le pasaba nada, la hizo desaparecer para luego tomar el micrófono, (les recomiendo ver el video de dan sperry el de craziest chik antes de seguir leyendo o si no le entenderán)

Su forma de escoger asistentes entre el público era lazar un bebe o un bebe apestoso como decía el lo lanzo le toco a u señor que estaba a lado de Flaky ya que este salto muy alto, al ver las tristeza este sonrió y se lo dio a Flaky, ella le sonrió ampliamente y bajo hacia el escenario con una gran sonrisa que no podía evitar.. . Flippy al verla sonrió

Flippy: felicitaciones, acabas de entrar para poner tu mano en riesgo como se llama esta bella señorita….

Flaky sin poder evitar sonrojarse e contesto: Flaky

Un gusto, respondió flippy besándole la mano

Hicieron truco que consistía en encontrar una botella rota debajo de cuatro bolsas de papel, el chiste era aplastarlas sin cortarte a final Flaky casi aplasta la botella pero Flippy rápidamente la cambia y demuestra que le sabia donde estaba la botella y todo mundo sorprendido aplaudía, Flaky no paraba de temblar por el miedo, dan tomo su mano llevándola al frente del escenario y haciendo una reverencia hacia el publico, Flaky se estremeció al tener de la mano a su amor mas grande, al que pensaba inalcanzable, este se separo para darle una foto autografiado y Flaky pensó, es ahora o nuca, movió los labios haciendo un sonido casi inaudible lo que hizo que Flippy se agachara a la altura de Flaky ya que a comparación de esta era mucho MAS alto y sin previo aviso Flaky le dio un beso en la ejilla

**Bueno aquí se acaba el segundo cap, perdonen que sea tan corto, pero es q adivinen quien paso con 4 10 en este bloque en la escuela, aparte e tenido problemas con cierto acosar (alguien digale q me cae mal y q se aleje) como sea *dice mientras abraza a su peluce de dan * tsan pronto tenga mas tiempo subo la siguiente parte y muchas hgracias a sus comentarios, prometo ser as expresiva el prox cap **


End file.
